A la dérive
by Fafsernir
Summary: [OS] (Adrift) Jack revient de Flat Holm pour retrouver Owen et Tosh encore présents. Après les avoir renvoyés chez eux, il se rend compte qu'il n'a pas envie d'être seul, mais peut-il réellement rejoindre Ianto qui vient de le trahir en révélant l'existence de l'île à Gwen ? Est-ce vraiment de la trahison ?


_Les personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais à la BBC, et Davies etc...etc..._

 _Cette idée m'est venue en lisant le Captain's blog, des rapports de Jack, après chaque épisode, quelque chose qui était sur le site de la BBC America un moment, il me semble. L'entrée concernait l'épisode Adrift / Envers et contre tous (épisode 11 de la saison 2) et Jack parlait de ce qu'il a fait après que Gwen ait appris l'existence de Flat Holm et soit rentrée chez elle_ _"I just held on to Ianto for a couple of hours, as tightly as I could." ... Du fluffy fluff, en d'autres termes !_

* * *

Jack rentra dans le hub, cacha sa déception de ne pas y trouver Ianto et appela les deux employés qui étaient encore là. Il ne pouvait pas laisser la moitié de l'équipe dans l'ombre et Jack savait que Gwen ne le garderait pas pour elle longtemps. Et puis, c'était injuste vis a vis d'eux, ils avaient le droit de savoir.

À son agréable surprise, ils prirent la découverte de l'existence de Flat Holm mieux qu'il ne s'y attendait. Tosh lui proposa aussitôt leur aide pour apporter quelque chose en plus et lui promit d'essayer d'élaborer un programme pour prédire les pics négatifs de la Faille. Le plus dur, et éprouvant, fut de la convaincre qu'elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Ils finirent par arriver à un compromis et elle l'ajouta à sa liste de problèmes qu'elle tentait de régler les jours calmes ou dans son temps libre. Owen, lui, ne parla pas beaucoup, mais Jack savait qu'il approuvait l'endroit, et ce que disait Tosh. Il finit par écourter leur journée, Gwen et Ianto déjà rentrés, et resta seul un moment, hésitant sur quoi faire.

Il n'aimait pas quand Ianto lui désobéissait, même s'il ne lui avait jamais explicitement interdit d'en parler à quelqu'un d'autre de l'équipe, mais ça revenait à lui désobéir. Il avait juste supposé qu'il ne le ferait pas, parce que c'était comme ça qu'ils fonctionnaient. Ils ne parlaient pas énormément mais se comprenaient sans avoir à communiquer à voix haute. Et Jack avait juste pris pour acquis l'obéissance de Ianto. Il avait pourtant appris, à ses dépens, que l'homme était prêt à mourir pour lui tant qu'il approuvait ses choix. Et en même temps, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Il n'avait rien fait de mal, bien au contraire. L'immortel se sentait plus léger, libéré d'un poids qui pesait sur ses épaules depuis longtemps. Peut-être aurait-il pu en parler plus tôt, de lui-même.

Il ne pouvait par conséquent pas sanctionner Ianto pour cette décision. Et il se rendait compte qu'il avait besoin de lui. Rapidement.

Il sécurisa le hub en quelques secondes et fut dehors avant même de savoir ou aller. À part son appartement, le jeune homme ne pouvait pas être à beaucoup d'autres endroits... Il sauta dans le véhicule et démarra aussitôt.

Le trajet était court mais suffit à Jack pour se rendre compte d'à quel point il était fatigué. Fatigué de ramasser les âmes brisées que lui lançait la Faille, fatigué de récupérer les merdes crachées sur la ville et ses alentours... Chaque fois, les visites à Flat Holm lui montrait la cruauté de la Faille... et à quel point personne ne pouvait ni la prédire, ni l'arrêter. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était amener les victimes à Flat Holm. Et ce n'était jamais assez. Chaque fois, il se disait qu'il pouvait sûrement faire plus, il se demandait si un jour cela prendrait fin... Et les voir tous, si seuls, excepté pour le personnel, sans progrès à chaque fois, lui faisait mal.

Il monta les escaliers rapidement et toqua à la porte vivement, haletant alors qu'il n'avait pas fourni un grand effort. Il paniquait juste. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi.

Ianto ouvrit la porte, l'air surpris de le voir. Il s'était changé, comme chaque fois qu'il était chez lui, mais Jack ne perdit pas plus de temps à l'observer. Il se jeta sur lui, plaqua ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, et l'embrassa, tout en prenant une demi-seconde pour fermer la porte d'un coup de pied.

Avant que l'homme ait pu vraiment réagir, Jack avait quitté ses lèvres et le serrait à présent dans ses bras, son visage à moitié plongé dans son cou. Ianto finit enfin par rendre l'étreinte et sourit faiblement avant de passer une main dans les cheveux de l'immortel pour les caresser lentement.

Après un long moment, il glissa ses mains sur ses épaules pour qu'il le lâche. Jack comprit et laissa ses bras balancer le long de son corps, le nez toujours dans le cou de l'homme. Ce dernier souleva délicatement son manteau pour le laisser tomber de ses épaules et le retira lentement, sans gêner Jack calé contre lui. Il l'accrocha sur le porte-manteau, à portée de main, et passa ensuite ses doigts sous ses bretelles pour les enlever. Il déboutonna la chemise de Jack et hésita quelques secondes puis déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux avant de retirer sa chemise et le prendre par la main. Il le guida jusqu'à la chambre, où il le fit s'allonger sur le lit après avoir retiré sa ceinture et ses chaussures, et s'allongea en lui tournant le dos. Aussitôt, Jack se colla à lui et passa un bras autour du corps, serrant l'homme contre lui. Il inspira longuement dans son cou, essayant de calmer sa respiration, sans savoir quand elle avait pris un rythme saccadé. Il resserra un peu plus ses bras, rassuré par le battement calme du cœur de Ianto sous sa main. Il rouvrit les yeux en sentant le rythme s'accélérer et attendit, sans rien dire.

Ianto finit enfin par bouger, se tournant lentement pour faire face à Jack qui retira une main de lui et laissa l'autre glisser sur sa hanche.

\- Je suis désolé.

L'immortel sourit et secoua la tête avant de remonter sa main vers son visage pour l'amener à lui et l'embrasser doucement. Ianto serra une main sur son poignet et rendit enfin le baiser, tout aussi calmement. Jack finit par se reculer et caressa du pouce sa joue avant de tirer sa tête vers lui. Ianto se laissa faire et inspira longuement dans le tee-shirt, appréciant l'odeur de l'homme.

\- Tu as bien fait.

La seule preuve qu'il donna pour montrer qu'il avait entendu fut un hochement de tête qui fit sourire le plus vieux. Il serra à nouveau ses bras autour de lui et ferma les yeux quand il sentit les mains de Ianto dans son dos. Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, jusqu'à ce que Jack remarque une nouvelle fois l'accélération des battements de son cœur, montrant qu'il hésitait à parler.

\- Tu y es allé ?

Il hocha simplement la tête, à son tour. Même si Ianto connaissait la réponse, c'était plutôt une façon de demander si son état était dû à sa visite.

Ce furent leurs seules paroles échangées ce soir-là entre eux. Jack serra longuement l'homme. Il avait besoin de le sentir vivant, contre lui. Il sentit quand il s'endormit, sa respiration différente et la pression de ses mains disparaissant; mais lui ne se laissa pas entraîner aussi aisément. Par moment, il avait des images de Flat Holm ou de son propre passé qui remontaient, et chaque fois il serrait un peu plus le corps entre ses mains pour chasser ses pensées sombres.


End file.
